


The Broken, The Beaten, and The Damned

by reikis



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, this is garbage and will never be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikis/pseuds/reikis
Summary: A series of stories centered around Garleans and original characters of the empire with a focus on Varis zos Galvus and his Praefectus Medicorum, one of the only people he would allow into his personal life as well as the Royal Guard of the Galvus family.
Kudos: 3





	1. 7AE 0 - Gifts of Distant Hills

Nitus mal Lucem sat on the railing of the balcony outside the Emperor’s chambers, hands tight in his lap. His eyes traced the stars of the night sky beyond the capital’s bright lights with low eyes. The red glimmered with the memories flooding him and stifled a breath, steadying himself against worse thoughts. He shook his head and fell back onto the balcony proper, legs still over the railing above him now, as snow drifted onto his pale features. He briefly contemplated a snow angel in the light dusting now covering the balcony. He reached a hand into the air as if to grab at the moon with a heavy frown.

It was the same moon he saw with each passing of the year. He bit his lip, remembering his younger years. Before had came to the capital, before he met Varis, before he had lost everyone he had loved, before his village’s demise. He lowered his hand and held it tight over his chest with his other now, eyes glistening, as he drowned himself in those bittersweet memories.

What would have become of him had his mountainous village not been nearly destroyed by the Lost Silver? There’s no way he would have come to the capital, was there? He had loved his family very much. They had accepted him, his village had accepted him, and they were all he really needed. To see the rolling hills again...

At the time.

His grip at his sweater tightened, finding himself shivering.

It was that time of year again, was it not.

It had been a tradition in his village for the children to craft gifts for their elders as the elders to gift them treats in turn. He was vaguely aware that a few other villages – those with similar fates to his own – held similar festivities around this time of year. This time, when the air was coldest and the snow its densest. It gave him pause, thinking of such a time when he was a child. He remembered bringing his mother a necklace he had tied together and carved the gems for.

His hand reached beneath his sweater and held that necklace tight.

She loved that gift. He bit his lip, remembering those cookies – her famous goods within that group of villages – she made for him in turn. His younger sister had simply adored their mother’s baking. Their father had helped him carve the crystal that rested as the centerpiece of the necklace, its top carved to fit the thick rope wrapped around it that formed the base of jewelry. Small rings, ones Nitus had carved himself, lined themselves along the rope – weaved into it, two on each side – past the red shard. Ah, the red crystal to match his mother’s eyes. A fiery blaze he inherited from her. He ran his fingers along the rope to meet a second, much smaller, crystal. His mother had given him that crystal before he made the necklace, a bright blue that matched his father’s eyes. They carved it together and gave it to him after he came out to them. It was a form of acceptance, in a way, and his sister had thought it was cute to tie it within the necklace alongside a ring she gave him when they were young.

Ever a family of goldsmiths.

His breaths caught in his throat as he quietly sobbed.

His mother gave him that necklace back before telling him to run as far away as fast as he could. On that dreadful, fateful day...

It was one of the only remnants he had of their lives. Something his family contributed to, something they all created. Something to remember the name “Lucem” by. He brought his hands up and covered his eyes, not even bothering with hiding his cries. He drew a harsh breath, sucking in the cold air, and fruitlessly reached a hand toward the night sky. He closed his eyes as the snow covered him, falling as relentlessly as ever.

He barely registered warm hands encompassing his cold digits. He weakly opened his eyes to find Varis staring down at him, resting on a knee. His hair was loosely tied back over his back with a crimson ribbon, just a stray strand gracing his face. A thin layer of snow had already fallen on him, coming down harder now. He grimaced, forcing his arm up to brush aside the stray platinum strand, and forced a smile.

“Why are you out here as you are?” Varis asked, almost worried.

“Ah...” Nitus’s expression faltered. He raised his brows, tracing Varis’s softening expression. “I...”

“I was searching for you.”

“Huh?” Nitus tilted his head into the piling snow. “Why?” He shivered against the cold gracing his reddened ears.

“It is a secret until you see for yourself,” Varis huffed out, breath visible. He reached down and pulled Nitus from the snow, holding him tight before guiding him inside. “You will get sick staying out here.”

“I suppose...” Not that Nitus cared for himself much. His body was already such a mess what was a little illness? He stumbled behind Varis’s pace as they entered the warmth of the Emperor’s quarters, said Emperor closing the doors to the balcony behind him, and he found himself guided over to the couch. Nitus fell into it, appreciating the soft material the quilt draping it was made of with a fond smile.

He closed his eyes with a breath and snuggled against the comfy cushions, hands warming themselves between his legs, as the snow covering him melted into his dark hair. He nuzzled against it as he heard Varis’s footsteps distance themselves in the direction of the kitchen.

He wrinkled his nose when he felt a bony finger run itself along his hair. He squeezed his eyes and finally opened them, pulling his head back to stair up at Varis. The Emperor shifted to hold out his opposite hand, a small white bag in-hand. Nitus tilted his head and took it from him and pulled it open to investigate its contents. His brows shot up as he removed a soft cookie from the bag. He held it up and tilted it, staring at its almost squishy features accompanied by small chocolate chips. He smiled and took a bite, giving a small moan of approval.

“Where did you get these?” he asked quietly. The tasted was almost too familiar, almost crushing.

“Is it so difficult to believe I made it myself?” Varis nearly huffed out, hand on his hip.

“Wait, really!?”

How long had he known the Emperor and not realized he had some merit of cooking skill? Actually, the more he thought about it the more sense it made considering times he forced him to eat. Ah, the times he would go on work binges with some kind of experiment or project and ignore taking care of himself. One time he had locked himself in his workshop for nearly two weeks when Varis had been away. He loved the look on the then-Legatus’s face when he practically broke down the door to his workshop and forced him to eat. He supposed at the time he just thought he brought food from the kitchen but it made a bit more sense now.

“What prompted this?” Nitus asked, removing another cookie from the bag.

Varis contemplated shrugging the gift off as him being in a good mood but he found himself incapable of that, frowning.

“I... recalled it is a holiday the villages in your home territory celebrated,” he explained, a hand on the back of the couch. Nitus stopped chewing and immediately looked away with a frown. He swallowed and glanced back to Varis to find he too had turned away. He eyed the Emperor with a mournful frown, subconsciously grabbing at his necklace.

“It... is,” he finally replied with a drop of the head. He stared at the crystal in his hand, tracing its elegant curves and intricate, shaped carvings. “I should say was...” He closed his hand. “None of the villages remained after the invasions. What little survivors there were moved away. I doubt they particularly spread the festivities, probably just thankful they were let in elsewhere.”

“And should you forget all you had?”

“Of course not.” Nitus turned and gave a weak smile, clearly fighting back tears. “Thank you, it means a lot to me.”

* * *

Nitus sat in his workshop, curled at the center next to a firepit. He placed a small piece of metal at the center of it, a gloved hand hovering over it for a moment. He shook his head and reached for a couple tools off to the side before grabbing a pair of tongs to pry it from the metal grate over the pit. He fiddled with the toothpick he held between his lips, shoving a loose bang back, as he examined the cooling metal. He slid it on a pole to hold it in place to finish cooling. He dropped his tongs and turned the firepit off, watching the igniting flame die.

Nitus crossed his legs and sighed, grabbing at one of his blueprints and at the design he had sketched. He took a few pieces of thin but sturdy rope and began to braid them as tight as he could manage. He neatly, dutifully tied it for a bit until he reached for a carved crystal left nearby. He stared for a moment, holding it up to stare at under the ceiling light, and traced the carvings he left in the earthly gold. He gave a satisfied nod and began to tie the rope around it before continuing with the braids. He paused for a moment, his hands shaking just barely, and placed it down to stare the metal ring he had cooling.

Would he even like this present? The thought sat with him, leaving him a bit anxious. He took a shaky breath and stood up to walk over to singular window in his workshop. It was long and nearly ceiling length with just a line of cushions lining its bottom. He pulled the black curtains back and stared out to the snowy capital with a solemn frown. He sighed and rested a hand upon the glass, recoiling just a bit when he felt how cold it was. It must have been even colder outside now.

He gave a small smile, noticing only the tallest watchtowers had been occupied and the typical scouting rounds had been reduced to a minimum. Varis truly had been in a good mood to run with a reduced workforce for the cold evening. He took his hand from the window and returned to his workplace and took a seat with a thud. He leaned back against the floor and held his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

He certainly hoped he would like the present but he somewhat hoped he wasn’t expecting anything, afraid of the quality of what he was making. He grabbed his sketchbook and turned onto his side, thumbing through his designs. He found himself bringing his knees up against the rest of him and drifting asleep.

* * *

Varis fidgeted at the stove, sliding the eggs in his pan about with a frown.

Had Nitus really been so surprised? Perhaps Varis being aware of his hometown’s holidays were more shocking. He sighed and turned the heat down, letting the eggs settle, as his attention turned to the sausages in the next pan. He brushed aside a clump of hair as he waited for each side to brown, his mind still on Nitus’s reactions.

Had he done something wrong? He wasn’t very good with such homely hobbies outside of cooking so he couldn’t make him something to wear or a trinket to keep and he was the older of the two. He thought he had that part of the holiday right, anyway. He blinked and flipped the sausages, inwardly relieved he hadn’t burned them with his drifting mind. He carefully pressed the patties down with his spatula, staring at the sizzling grease.

He stood in contemplation, somewhat surprised by just how much concentration he was lacking today. Perhaps he would have a word with Zenos when his son returned to the empire as had been suggested but he stowed the thought for now, tilting the pan as to distract himself from it.

His mind would only allow itself to think back to Nitus.

Why did that Praefectus Medicorum put up with him? How did he? He fought back a sigh. He knew how he treated those around him – his own son, even – yet he still tolerated him and stayed at his side. He didn’t deserve someone like him yet here they were. Surely there had been attempts at changing but... he found it so difficult and the trouble in Eorzea and his grandsire passing away hadn’t helped. Even through that, Nitus stayed with him.

He brought his free hand up and rubbed his eyes, exhausted. He cleared the small tears he felt forming in his eyes, hoping they wouldn’t appear red when Nitus returned, and nearly let out a gasp when he remembered the stove. He quickly killed the heat on both burners and let out a small swear. He tentatively reached his spatula under a sausage and lifted it to reveal it had been cooked as fine as the other side. He breathed out through his nose with relief, glad he had not burned anything.

He reached for two intricately designed plates rested with toast off to the side and rested them beside the stove before cleaning excess grease from the meat. He plated the food with a content nod when he heard the door to the suite opening. He turned find Nitus quietly entering, locking the door behind him, and looking up to Varis. He walked over to the couch and lightly dropped his satchel over it and headed toward the kitchen with a smile.

“I smell something good,” he hummed. He paused when he met Varis’s hand, the Emperor pointing to the table, and merely did as instructed. Oh, he desperately wanted to show him what he was making but it wasn’t finished. He clutched at his own necklace a bit as Varis came over and placed his plate in front of him alongside a few bright jams in carefully carved jars. Nitus brought his head up and gave him a cheeky smile. “I believe this is the first time we’ve both been here this time of year.”

“Is it?” Varis asked, taking his seat next to him.

* * *

“I really can’t believe I didn’t know how good a cook you are,” Nitus commented, leaning with his hands holding his chin. He eyed Varis and shot a grin. “Perhaps I am allowed to expect more?”

Varis gave him a bit of a pat against the side of his forehead, smirking.

“Not if you ask like that,” he stated.

“What if I ask nicely?” Nitus feigned a wide, innocent look.

“Not with such a pretense, either,” Varis remarked.

Nitus playfully nudged his shoulder, giving a light laugh.

“What were you up to?” Varis finally asked, settling in his chair. Nitus stopped himself from speaking too quickly, opting to look away instead, and wondered what exactly to say. He eventually gave a mere shrug, lowering his hands to the table. He twisted his left hand and stared at the small black bracelet that peered past his sleeve and the silver metal etched into his hand extending past it. He frowned and tightened his hand into a fist.

“Just tweaking some stuff,” he giggled. “Sorry, it’s not very interesting. It’s just some stuff I had on my mind and wanted to get done before I forgot.” He shook a hand, glancing to Varis’s frown. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t magic-related! I promise.”

“As long as you are true to your word,” Varis muttered, light concern lingering on his features. He reached and ran a hand through Nitus’s loose hair, bony fingers twirling a few strands of the dark locks. Nitus sat there and enjoyed the soothing sensation that came with the careful strokes, playfully but elegantly tugging at the strands. He leaned against him and took it all in with faint breaths.

He dearly wished such a moment would last forever.

* * *

Nitus sat in the bed, prying at the necklace he had been working on before. He held a ring up against the rope and looped a piece of rope around it, braiding it in place with raised brows. He let out a breath and took out the last ring he wanted to add alongside it, staring at the engravings he had etched in it. He smiled, holding it up to the light and examining the light curls in the metal, almost like vines surrounding the red gem he embedded in its center. Small silver petals blossomed out from the center alongside the ivy, reaching around the back and touching. He tied it into place as he had the previous gold ring, neatly slipping a rope around it and tightened where the petals connected.

He finally connected the ends of rope, tying them together and placing a gold clip with hide the knot. He held it up with a pleased raise of the brows when he heard Varis finishing in the shower. He lowered it to hold it near his chest, comparing it to his own necklace. He couldn’t help but stifle a sob, smile widening.

“I’m glad our tradition still lives on even if it’s just us,” he whispered, staring to the window across from him. He rubbed an eye and looked up when Varis exited the bathroom, a few stray strands of hair sticking up where he had dried it at his roots. Nitus let out a laugh and hid the necklace in his pocket for now to instead urge Varis to sit in front of him.

“I’ll miss this when I head back to Eorzea,” Nitus murmured as the Emperor sat down. He reached for a brush resting off to the side and ran it through the long platinum locks before him. He did it in clumps, enjoying the scent of the shampoo that was used. It was always the faintest of floral soaps with him. He lightly pushed the brushed hair to the side and found himself falling onto a shoulder when he cleared it. He pushed himself into Varis’s sweater, finding himself rather distracted.

“What patience you have for me,” Varis muttered, breaking Nitus’s train – or lack – of thought. Nitus looked up and found him looking away, eyes distant from what he could see of the gentle yellow.

“What ever do you mean?” he asked. “Patience...?”

“I am startled by your putting up with of me,” Varis began clarifying. “Such stubbornness must be frustrating, no?” He gritted his teeth. “Would it not be annoying... dealing with such a mess?” He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. “Only around you I find myself... at ease.”

He looked to Nitus when he found his arms wrapping themselves around him, holding him tight.

“Stop this,” he soothed him, interlocking his fingers over Varis’s stomach. “If you’re so intent on thinking like this, I’ll just have to help you. So, stop...” He pushed himself against his back. “I’ll always be there to help, right?”

“I don’t deserve this.”

Nitus closed his eyes despite himself.

“Stop.”

“You’re too good for a Galvus.”

“Varis!”

Nitus let go of him and reached into his pocket.

“You of all people had to remind me of my own people’s holiday, so stop,” he let out, crying. “Please... just stop.” He finally produced the necklace he had been working on, sobbing with abandon, with trembling hands. Varis turned to stare at him as he moved to sit next to him. “I love you and that’s that, alright!?”

Varis stared at him, shocked. Oh, he truly was the densest of Garleans. He swallowed and lowered his head for Nitus. The conjurer weakly smiled and placed the necklace around his neck, adjusting so at least the front of his hair rested over it.

“I...” he started.

Nitus sighed and reached up to kiss him, tracing his cheek with a shaking hand. He closed his eyes when Varis reached up to hold it, steadying him just barely, in deep embrace. When Nitus finally pulled apart, his red face was lightening up, a wide smile covering the previous broken one.

“It’s that simple, alright?” He placed his hand over the one Varis still held himself. He tilted his head, hair falling to the side. “Would I be here if that were not the case?”

Varis fought himself.

He would tell him someday but, just for now, he held him close.

The one he still had left.

“I love it,” he uttered, resting his lips against Nitus’s forehead.

Someday.


	2. 7AE 0 - NSFW: The Ascian's Tendrils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch pays Nitus a visit and the conjurer is left with a rather... racy present.
> 
> NSFW Tags: Tentacles, double penetration, tentacle masturbation, consentacles, blowjob, multiple orgasms

Nitus rolled about in bed restlessly. He decided he would try to sleep early after Varis sent him away – seemingly frustrated with his continued use of his magicks – and told him he would be back later than usual but without further word. He rolled himself into a cocoon in the top blanket and stared out to the snowy city, bored. Tilting himself back and forth, he turned about and worked his way out of his nest. He sat at the center of the bed, letting his naked form breathe, and contemplated apologizing after the evening’s argument.

He nodded to himself and moved to stand only to find his legs pinned in place. Confusion crossed his features and he tried pulling himself up once more only to find they were still tethered at his ankles.

“Oh-ho, trapped, are we?”

Nitus lowered his brows when he heard that awfully familiar voice speak out. He turned around to find Emperor Solus – no, the Ascian Emet-Selch – standing beside him. He straightened his back and reached out with a previously drawn-back fist only to find it also caught in whatever web the Ascian was weaving. He growled as Emet-Selch’s grin couldn’t help but grow with Nitus’s frustration.

Emet-Selch brought a hand up and, with it, Nitus’s arms extended into the air far beyond his command. He continued to pull him up until Nitus was standing on the bed, hands coming together above and behind his head. The Ascian gave a satisfied tilt of the head and climbed the bed, tossing his gloves aside.

Emet-Selch rested his palm on Nitus’s cheek, staring into his bright red eyes. He let out a small chuckle when the conjurer hissed at him, still held by his aetherical bindings. He reached down his neck, long black nails tracing each curve in his body, and circled around his back. He hummed as he ran down his spine, briefly gracing the metal in it and leaving Nitus gasping for air when he did, before settling over his exposed behind. He stuck a finger inside, eliciting a small moan from the conjurer, and smirked.

“You’re a rather predictable one,” Emet-Selch mused, teasing the hole while his other hand drifted down Nitus’s torso and met at his cleft before prying at that entrance as well. Nitus’s breathing became heavier with the Ascian toying with his clit, sliding a couple digits inside his slickening passage. He drove his knees together, pressing his exposed folds around Emet-Selch’s hand and garnering a coo from the former Emperor.

“Expected but not unwelcome,” Emet-Selch laughed. He leaned down and kissed Nitus, flooding him with his tainted aether. Nitus squirmed beneath him in surprise, feeling it work its way around his form as best he could with his Echo. He felt warmer by the moment, figuring instantly what the Ascian was doing. He could not do much but accept the embrace, feeling but the faintest of tingles run through his erogenous spots. He felt himself grow wetter, looser around the fingers inside him, his body readying itself for whatever would come.

Then he felt a vague, prickling sensation in his back around his circuits and spinal support. Emet-Selch finally pulled his mouth away and Nitus breathed in, his entire face red. He recollected himself and glared at the Ascian, panting.

“What did you do to me?” he questioned, arching his head back when he became all the more aware as the feeling grew stronger and spread to the rest of him.

“A parting gift,” Emet-Selch replied. “You can thank me later, I am sure.” He finally pulled his hands out of Nitus, snapping them clean. He smirked, glaring at the glare growing in Nitus’s eyes as he seemed unaware of the small black tendril slithering onto the bed behind him. “I am sure it will be of use on that stick-in-the-mud grandson of mine.” He turned to hop off the bed and walk away, a portal opening. “Enjoy.”

He snapped once more before leaving, allowing Nitus to collapse on the sheets with the bindings gone. Nitus grabbed at his bare chest immediately as it grew warmer and warmer, feeling something happening on his back.

He gasped as it grew ten-fold and he knew _something_ shot out of his back. He threw a fist into the bed, bearing it as another joined it, and grinded his teeth. He glanced and stared in shock at what he found hovering overhead. It lowered itself into his vision proper; a black tentacle dripping some sort of clear, viscous liquid. He blinked, examining the appendage, and reached out to it. He shivered when he ran his hand along it to quickly figure out he most certainly felt everything it felt. Steadying himself, he looked at the sticky liquid covering his hand now then to up to see two more settle in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and reached out for the muscles now attaching them to his back, watching them flex and turn before him.

“What did you do to me, Ascian?” he wondered aloud, testing one by wrapping it around an arm he extended forward. He writhed beneath it, despite it being part of him, when he suddenly felt the presence of two curling around his legs. He looked to them, realizing he must have self-consciously led them there. It seemed he had a lot to learn about them. He slid on his thighs, losing focusing, and guided them to both his front and rear.

Might as well experiment with the Ascian’s parting gift.

He slipped one inside his vagina first. It almost seemed natural, just like any hand for masturbation, but much stranger all the same given its nature. He gasped as it easily maneuvered his tunnel, bringing his head back and staring to the ceiling before deciding to let another join it inside. This one was thicker, pumping as it joined its companion. Nitus moaned as the two parted his lips and moved about inside. He dropped onto his elbows as they moved, now allowing the other to slip inside his asshole. Groans left him, not realizing that one seemed to have thicker bulbs along it. The first stretched his rim and entered, another eager to follow it. He bared his teeth. They were practically fleshy, sensitive anal beads, that tentacle, desperately pushing against him for further entrance.

No, desperate to enter himself he corrected mentally. He felt he had both total and no control all the same. He let the tentacles pound at his insides with reckless abandon while motioning thinner, more delicate, ones to reach up and cup his chest, circling and tugging at his nipples. He reached down with his weaker arm and grabbed at his clit, simply unsatisfied by just the tentacles’ far too smooth surface brushing against it. He fell onto a shoulder, allowing his other hand to grab a nipple with greed. He clenched his teeth, aiding the tentacle, and drew small, white droplets from the nub.

Nitus left himself a moaning mess and yet he felt unfulfilled. He loosely felt himself coming around the tentacles inside him but it wasn’t enough. He forced himself up once more, knees clenched around the tentacles in a way that urged them further inside and found more eager tendrils awaiting his commands. He gave a dream breath, wondering both how many there were and just how many he could fit in himself.

Nitus breathed in and threw his hips into the tentacles. He loosely reached for the muscles, urging them to spread his lips apart as much as possible with straining himself. He fell on his back on the bed, them behaving like any other limb beneath him, and spread his legs as wide as he could to allow more wiggle room for the appendages. He guided the new outliers to his holes and thrusted them in, gasping as they shoved themselves against the ones already splitting him from both ends. He wheezed out, realizing he may have been a bit too quick on the draw, but pressed on now that he had started. He dug his head into the sheets when they pushed against his womb and he came around them once more.

The conjurer squeezed his eyes shut as he dug himself into the bed with the pressure he placed on his own body. He let out a loud cry as the few in his ass pushed deeper, getting to places he could only idly dream of before, and lost himself in the pleasure. His hands idly drifted to his chest to aid the tentacles in milking himself once more. Drool glistened across his lips as he went along, mouth agape with his constant moaning.

He stared at one more tentacle as it appeared and brought it up to his mouth. He grabbed at it and sucked as best he could. It felt like a cock inside his mouth, its thick liquid coating his insides, except the warmth was part of him and he shared its sensations, caught in a bit of a feedback loop. He assumed this is what it would feel like if someone could suck themselves off. He groaned against it as it slipped deeper, just allowing himself breathing room, while its liquid dripped directly down his throat. It just barely burned him, leaving him hornier as it coated him. He sucked on it as he would a dick, collecting as much of its precious liquid as possible all for himself.

His body quivered – the feeling of the tentacles quaking inside him one of another level given he felt every little thing they did – as he came once more and finally settled against the bed. He pulled the tentacle out of his mouth, gasping for air, and let the rest slowly do the same. He did give a bit of a grin, letting one rest between his lower lips just against his clit, as he came down from the sexual high. He still felt so hot, resting his hands together over his chest, and tangled himself with the thinner tendrils. Hazy-eyes stared at the top of the canopy bed and he wiggled a bit, allowing his back a bit of room to breathe, and settled on his side. His mind drifted off as he ran a hand through his hair, a tentacle idly circling his elbow.

How was he going to explain this to Varis? That Emet-Selch teleported into their bedroom of all places and played with him? Oh, hells, how would he even react to that?

Nitus forced himself up, whining as the tentacle in him shifted suddenly with his movements, when he heard heavy footsteps. He jumped to his feet and turned to the bedroom door just in time to meet Varis’s gaze with wide eyes.

“U-Uh... evening... Varis...”

Varis couldn’t quite process the scene for a moment. He stared at the tendrils slowly curling around Nitus’s lithe form and his drooling cunt. Nitus squirmed a bit under his scrutiny, reaching a hand out before he spoke.

“Wait, Varis, I can definitely explain!” He nearly fell forward but brought his knees together for support. He focused himself and lifted the tentacles around his body, flexing his extended hand and allowing one to circle it to display his control.

“He was here?”

Nitus blinked. He bit his lip and fell against the bed, his skip in thoughts allowing the tentacle in him to sink a bit deeper than intended.

“H-He was, right,” Nitus managed, tentacles rising. He held his arms over his leaking chest, blushing, as they seemingly never-ending liquids dripped on him. He felt so warm all over again under Varis’s harsh gaze. He glanced up to find him approaching him and towering over him.

“What exactly did he do to you!?”

“H-He, erm,” Nitus swallowed, “mingled his aether, to some effect, with mine and...” he paused to stare at the tendrils, “these grew out of me when he left...” He shot Varis a small smirk when his expression grew harder. “They _do_ feel really good...” He stretched his arms upward, reaching for Varis. “Don’t look at me like that, come on... they can’t be permanent so we should have fun.”

Varis sighed, easily defeated before his horny lover.

Nitus’s smile grew as Varis inched closer, the slightest concern on his face, and urged the tentacles toward him. Varis gave the tendrils suspicious glances as they slowly pried at his clothes. He fought a shiver as a few made way underneath his shirt, the thinnest one left atop to pray at the buttons, and slithered across his skin. He twisted under their grasp, each tracing his scars where Nitus knew they were, and pulled away when his shirt was undone to let it fall to the floor. He pulled back slightly when the tentacles caressed his bare skin and cuffed his pecs. He glanced down to find Nitus with one knee over the other and that smirk still on his face. He blushed under his watching eyes, growing uncomfortably hard as he was circled.

Nitus finally reached forward and tugged at his belt, having the tentacles lower the Emperor’s smallclothes for him. He pressed eager lips against the head of his hard shaft. He felt him shake beneath him, the tentacles tracing the curves in his back and slickening against his asshole. He slowly, teasingly ran his tongue along the large head before taking it in his mouth. Varis groaned as the tentacles constricted around his limbs and the one behind slipped inside. He gasped as it slithered about and settled, warming and wetting him. Nitus had put weird things in him before but this feeling was simply otherworldly. It reached and tickled impossible spots with its tapered tip, running across his tissue with ease. He was so occupied with it and Nitus’s stimulation he hadn’t even noticed the thin tentacles settling around his throbbing buds, trapping and tweaking them. He trembled under the assault of all the sensations, finding his knees awfully weak, when Nitus finally pulled himself away and looked up with a shine in his eyes.

“I suppose I should let you on the bed,” he commented.

“P-Perhaps,” Varis managed, breathing rough.

Nitus smiled and he stood up to guide Varis to the bed. He sat him down, the Emperor giving a small moan with the tentacle pressing harder against him now, before settling on his knees and returning his cock to his mouth. He sucked in it as he played with his balls, summoning another tendril to aid him in his pleasuring of them. Varis couldn’t help but lean forward and grab at Nitus’s hair, desperately needing to root himself to _something_. He groaned as the conjurer’s tongue circled him, a thicker tentacle grabbing at the rest of the girth he just quite couldn’t get down his throat and played with him. Shuddering, Varis felt himself coming down his throat and held him tighter to assure Nitus would take it all – not that there was disagreement in any way – without incident.

Nitus pulled back at last, just a bit of the ejaculate running past the corner of his mouth, and grinned as the tentacle continued to circle Varis’s still stiff cock. Varis fell back onto the sheets, chest rising and falling quickly, and glanced back as Nitus pushed him onto the bed properly. He swore to himself, feeling so dreadfully warm, as Nitus sat on his thighs, cleft dripping on them. He pushed his head back as the tentacle in his asshole found a companion, it easily slipping past his loosened rim, and quickened its movements.

Varis looked back in time to find Nitus’s lips pressing against his and tasted his cum-covered tongue as it wrestled his. He moaned into him when he felt his long nails settle around his nipples to allow the tentacles room to care for the rest of his neglected body. Thicker tendrils ran along his thighs under Nitus, reaching up from his calves and all the way along his hips. He shivered beneath Nitus as they made way up his back, their slick path leaving him hotter as they went along.

His mind was so clouded he barely felt Nitus pull his lips away and drop himself on his shaft, slowly working the thick member inside him. He glanced to him, catching that he still had that rather thick tentacle pounding away alongside his cock now. Varis bit his lip when he felt the clear liquid the tentacles produced rub against his dick, somewhat aiding its entry into Nitus’s stretched vagina.

“S-So needy,” Varis grumbled.

“Says you,” Nitus sang. “Let me help you...”

Suddenly, the tentacle inside Nitus pulled back and Varis found it wrapping itself around his cock. He clenched his teeth as it tightened, gently moving around his veins and allowing the feeling of each torturous shift in consistency a chance to override his senses. He couldn’t help but aid it, pumping his dick into Nitus. The conjurer nearly flailed atop him with the combination of the two overwhelming him, bracing himself against the bumps to his clit. As the member went along, Nitus leaned forward and grabbed at Varis’s chest for support. His hands came to rest on the sensitive skin, nails gracing his buds and scars alike with a gentler smile crossing his face.

“See, they’re not all that bad,” he whispered, reaching a hand to run through Varis’s hair. The Emperor pressed into it for support in a way as the tentacle inside his rear made its presence known again. He writhed and watched Nitus settle his head over his chest, giving it a small kiss. “They’re an extension of me...” he breathed out, hot breath tickling Varis teasingly. “I won’t hurt you.”

He brought his head up, running his teeth along Varis’s ragged skin, until he kissed his lips again. He leaned into it, much tenderer than before, while he carefully led his other hand down the other side of his face. He traced each jut in his features lovingly while they made out, almost so lost he nearly forgot the tentacles squirming in and around the both of them. When he finally pulled away, he couldn’t help but giggle when he met Varis’s golden eyes staring at him while he panted.

“I will never tire of seeing that face,” Nitus remarked, brushing a platinum lock to the side. He leaned down to press his forehead against his, relishing in his breaths. “I love you more than anything...”

“Nitus...” Varis murmured, forcing his arms up to hug him. He reached his hands around his neck to kiss him again. Nitus smiled and returned the feeling but continued to throw his hips into the combination of tentacle and cock. He moaned as Varis held him tight and rubbed his oversensitive nipples across his rough chest, smearing his milk across its surface. He wrapped his own arms around Varis’s head when a few tentacles reached under and round him, binding them together.

Nitus was the first to break the kiss and dug his head in Varis’s shoulder as he came around his cock. Shaking, he raised his hips and dove them down once more, feeling just a bit of Varis’s come leak in him. He gasped as it leaked across the tentacle.

“I-I’m sorry I keep worrying you,” he murmured into his shoulder, grip tightening.

“I sh... should have not lashed out,” Varis sighed and closed his eyes tight. “I was foolish...”

“That’s my line,” Nitus exhaled.

Nitus gave him another peck to the cheeks and pulled back to thrust that dense cock in once more. He let out a short scream as Varis climaxed inside him, as deep as possible. His breathing became shakier, continuing to use Varis as support, as the warmth flooded into his womb. He trembled as the dick and tentacle in him alike softened but remained inside. He hugged him tight and felt the tentacles moving out of both him and Varis, letting out a mew as they disintegrated alongside their sensations. He gave a small smile and continued to cradle his lover while his thick girth kept the mess inside him.

“I love you, I love you so much,” he repeated. “You’re loved. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise,” he assured Varis, nuzzling him. “I love you...”

“Nitus...”

Varis cracked his eyes and traced the conjurer’s dark locks. He sighed and closed his eyes once more.

“I love you, too.”

He didn’t deserve him.

* * *

Nitus scrubbed his arms with a hazy sigh. He smiled, content over his features, as he went along and ran his hands through his soapy hair, humming to himself. Fingers untangled his messy strands as he went along and lowered a hand to rest it on his hip. He did feel sore but it really had been worth it.

Emet-Selch was an absolute bastard of a man but he sure had been right.

He did enjoy that very much. In fact, he somewhat longed to feel the tentacles’ flexible muscles again, working their way around both his body as well as Varis’s. His smile grew, body shivering despite the hot water hitting it, as he recalled the prior night.

“Erm... Nitus.”

Nitus slowly turned to face Varis standing at the doorway to the large bathroom, shock on his features. He was holding up a hand, pointing at Nitus. Nitus followed where he pointed and behind his shoulder to find a familiar black tendril rising under the shower’s rains. His faced twisted in surprise as it seemed to unconsciously relish in the warm.

“Wh...” he backed away slowly but it clearly followed him, “what in seven hells!?” He let out a scream as it circled him, caressing his cheek. He turned back to Varis, brows shooting up. “I, uh... I really have no clue... I... I thought they weren’t permanent at least!”

“I will kill him,” Varis growled and turned to leave with a slam of the door.

Nitus rolled his eyes and fell to his knees, sliding onto his thighs. He urged the tentacle to wrap around his torso, still tickling his cheek. He let out a small laugh as it moved along him, a nice feeling when it wasn’t drenched in that warming, thick liquid that made him horny just thinking about it.

“I don’t think it’s so bad,” he huffed out, prodding at a nipple. “You enjoyed it, too...”


End file.
